


An Army of One, An Army of None, and the Truth in Our Lies

by NotACommi3



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Matt, Bottom Tom, Dom/sub, Edd and Matt will be in here ocasionally, Eventual Smut, Explicit in later chapters, Fluff and Angst, I have no fucking idea, I'm a terrible person, In Tom's Pov, Like you gonna cry if you like tom, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Matt and edd also have a kid, Monster Tom, No like it actually has a plot, Not Beta Read, Omega Edd, Omega Tom, Omega Verse, Omega's don't have dicks, Omegaverse, Red Army, Red Leader, Tom and Tord have kids, Top Tord, alpha tord, bottom edd, but i have like, but no one reads tags, fight me, ha, haha - Freeform, hahaha, holy fuck, holy fuck hahha, i actually have no idea how this will end up, like in all honestly, top matt, tord's a dick tho, what am i doing with this, what the fuck am I doing, who does that am i right?, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotACommi3/pseuds/NotACommi3
Summary: After five years and running from the Red Army, Tom happens to remember the fact that he has been claimed by the Red Leader himself. Now, Tom really needs to run away from the Red Fucks and stay in hiding. Because if Tord or his stupid foot soldiers catch him, it's over.Yet balancing a child, his job, and constant running, Tom was doomed to be caught. He just wants to live somewhere he could actually be safe.Tord, however, could care less about what Tom thought. Mental abuse was one thing, but Tom's sanity was a bigger problem.If you wanted a cute or fluffy fic, turn away. Or don't, its your funeral.





	1. Prologue

The jaring ringing of his alarm woke him.

Tom was never going to see his best friend again. He was going to be some Alpha’s cocksleave. Today, he was going to be… bought. 

He hated the way the headmaster put it. Hell, he wasn’t even eighteen and he was basically being thrown at some alpha to do their fucking house work.

“Tom, it’s the big day isn’t it.” His flatmate, Edd, said in a hazy voice. “I know you dislike the fact that you will be some ‘Alpha’s housewife’ but it’s our duty Tom. Just be lucky you’re not running a military as their second in command or something.”

Tom sighed at his flatmate, peeling himself off the uncomfortable bed sheets. Edd had a point, but Tom didn’t want to be seen as the scum of the Earth by some pretentious Alpha.

“I know Edd, but it’s fucking absurd if they think I’ll just submit.” Tom grumbled.

Edd laughed, imaging the poor Alpha having to deal with Tom. “Alright Tom, but we should get ready, we have to meet our future mates.”

Tom sighed as reaching into their wardrobe and pulled out his white suit. It was tradition for an Omega to wear white when they were being presented to an Alpha. To show their purity to honor them or some stupid shit like that. 

Once he had his suit on, he started to pack his stuff. A sketchbook, his blue hoodie, and Tomee bear. He placed all of these things into a small checkered backpack his parents bought him after he presented. A goodbye gift, the last thing he got from them before they died in a car accident.

As he stood up, Edd jumped on him in a tight bear hug. Tom enjoyed the scent of Edd. Coca-Cola and graphite. That scent brought him comfort on so many levels, yet this was the last time he could ever enjoy it.

“See you when I can Tom. I hope my mate will at least let me visit you. I heard some Alpha’s can be controlling.” 

“Yeah, good luck with that art career. Maybe we won’t get an Alpha. Some Omega’s get bought by Betas.” 

With that, they separated and laughed. They won’t get a Beta mate. Tom at least wouldn’t. He could only be bought by a top tier Alpha, as a top tier Omega, he would be too expensive.

Quickly, they grabbed their bags and left the dorm they had been in for the past four years. With all the other Omega’s, they rushed out to the courtyard. To help prepare for the many people coming to buy them.

* * *

Once they finished the set up, the Headmaster welcomed in the many Alphas. It was noon, and the tables were all set up for their lunch with the mates the Omega’s will receive. 

As the Alphas enter however, Tom had caught the scent of a top tier Alpha. A single one though, kinda like how he was the only top tier Omega at his school.

Before he could get a face to the strong scent, he picked apart what they smelled like. Gunpowder, tobacco smoke, and….. firewood. It was very dangerous and delicious scent compared to his own scent of pineapples and vodka.

Rather than dropping right their and basically saying claim me because your the only one who can, Tom realized he could finally get the culprit. And honestly, Tom regretted seeing that face.

Caramel hair, slightly tanned skin, silver eyes. Oh boy… to add insult to injury, he was huge in comparison to his friend. Probably taller than 195 cm (6’5).    

His friend however was eyeing Edd. And in his opinion, this ginger was going to get through him before he got to Edd, even if Tom had to face the other Alpha.

Tom rushes over to Edd’s side right were both the ginger and caramel haired Alpha were headed.

“Tom what-”

“Shut up Edd.”

Once the duo reached them, Tom noticed the muscles slightly visible through the Alpha’s shirt and God… Tom was screwed.

The ginger walked past Tom and introduced himself to Edd, and then Tom realized that he was a Beta. As Edd was coaxed away from him, the huge man smirked at Tom.

“Seems like your friend is more eager than you, and honestly, an Omega who thinks they are so big is adorable. Like a child pretending to be a king.”

The man had an accent. It was deep an alluring to just fall into his arms and- no Tom, focus. Don’t give in to your Omegan hormones. Don’t let this smug asshole win.

“Ah, another smug Alpha asshole who thinks an Omega needs to agree to their every wish. We have thoughts like you dickhead.”  Tom spit towards the Alpha.

 The guy just laughed like it was a joke. He had the FUCKING AUDACITY TO **LAUGH**. Tom was pissed, so pissed his horns were threatening to break the skin. 

But he just grabbed Tom’s hand in a scarily tight grip. “If you want to be like that, I hate this fucking system of separation by secondary gender just as much as you, but at least I don’t try to piss people off who are two times my size.”

Tom then realized, maybe he shouldn’t be trying to anger the large Alpha above him. Tom was only 162 cm (5’4). The perfect height to just be grabbed and dragged into some alleyway to get stabbed.

But while he was lost in thought about how he could get killed by generic Alpha asshole, he heard his unfortunate doom.

“Alright Thomas Thompson, you have officially been purchased by Tord Andersen. Andersen, please do enjoy the Omega that you have chosen, he will not disappoint.”

“Oh, I know Thomas will certainly not disappoint me. Not at all…” Then, the dick know as Tord turns around and leans into his ear and whispers.

“Your mine now, and you better **not** disappoint your Alpha.~”


	2. Childlike Innocence

Tom didn’t know what to do. He had a mission to take out a powerful and  well known general in the Red Army.

Tom was honestly terrified. It wasn’t the general though, he’s killed plenty of them. It was the area and tie frame he was going to be there.

Red Leader and both of his head soldiers were going to be there. Paul and Patryck could capture him and and return him to the bastard. If Tord would see or even possibly think Tom was in the area, Tom would then be hiding from the entire Red Army.

This was terrifying. Tom couldn’t leave Tomi behind either. He already did that to Storm and he couldn’t, he couldn’t handle losing another child.

Not again. He needed to keep Tomi safe. Tom still has no idea what happened to his first-born after Tord had captured him.

Tom has an idea about what happened to him but, Tord wouldn’t be that cruel to kill his own son...would he?

Tom didn’t want to think that his mate killed Storm.

But before Tom could go deeper into that rabbit hole, a knocking on his motel’s door filled Tom’s silence.

Quickly and as silent as possible so Tomi wouldn’t wake up next to him, he pulled himself from the bed. Once Tom finished avoiding the many alcohol bottles and Tomi’s plush animals, he answered the door.

“Ah, you must be the assassin.” A short woman said as Tom exited the studio apartment.

“As you will be travelling to Canada for this job, we will be providing transport.” The woman continued. It seemed she thought the Omega was just going to grab his equipment and just leave.

Tom then begin to realize, the idiots forgot the Omega had a child and had to prepare for the trip itself.

Fucking assholes.

“I’m sorry you seem to think I actually have been prepared for this. If your pathetic group would have done the fucking research you would realize I have a kid and take at least a day to properly prepare.” Tom started.

Honestly, the people who hire him need to get their heads out of their asses.

Tom continued his rant to the woman. “If you want this mission to actually not end up in me dying could you give me a fucking hour. Because to me these shitty missions that the Black Army give me are only testing whether I’m good or not. If they think the Omega assassin known as the best isn’t good enough they can hire someone else for once.”

The woman actually was a little fearful of the Omega. Finally someone realizes Tom could snap and destroy any of the fucking annoying colour armys.

The woman finally begin to work out something. “Well, uh, sir, we could take your child and put them in adequate care. If you, um, if you need we will give you an hour. “

Tom growled at the woman. “If you fucking hurt my kid, I will end up doing the Red Army a favor and kill every single one of you Black fucks.”

The poor Beta nodded and left as quickly as she could. Thank god, Tom would rather have to put up with Tord’s shit and work for the Red Army than deal with the Black Army and their horny and disgusting leader.

Every time he was hired by the Black Army, Black Leader would try to coax Tom into sex. The Alpha was a low tier and he couldn’t wait for the Red Army to kill the fucker.

Tom walked back into his apartment and began to search for his bag. After opening a few cabinets and boxes, he found his old friend, scent blockers and suppressants.

The only way to block anyway of being detected and being found out as an Omega. They would also keep him from being easily sniffed out by Tord. If Tom’s scent blockers even worn out a little to much before Tom could mask his scent again, he was screwed.

The next item of importance was Tom’s riffle. A little gift from his mate before Tom escaped the Red Army main base for the hundredth time.

The gun was kept in small case that was impossible to open without  a key code. Thankfully it was child proof. Once Tomi was older, Tom would need to lock everything important or the curious toddler would try to eat it.

But the gun was not just a plain riffle. It was what made him the best. Instead of bullets and ammo, the gun had to be charged. It fired the most precise lasers that could not be seen by the human eye, and if the laser hit you in a vital organ, you were pretty much dead.

To get the gun Tom had to reach under the queen sized bed and pull out the pure black case. He then placed it on a small table and the light screen display appeared before him.

Tom then entered the code, 0109, the birth month of both of his kids. The case clicked open and Tom grabbed the four cartridges and began to click them into the charging port.

“ _Began charge. Cartridge One is at 70%, Cartridge Two is at 20%, Cartridge Three is at 5%, and Cartridge Four is full._ ” The machine told him.

Unfortunately, this woke up the sleeping infant. Tomi began to cry that he couldn’t feel his mother’s warm embrace.

Thankfully, Tom was just a couple of feet away and could easily pick up his upset baby. Tomi was still crying a bit after being cuddled by his mother. 

Tom figured he was hungry and quickly made up a bottle of formula for the kid. Once Tomi had the bottle in his hands and was drinking it, his suspicions were correct.

Sometimes when Tom is feeding Tomi, he forgets. He forgets about the Army and Storm and his job. He forgets how Edd and Matt left him and how Tord possibly wants to kill Tomi and how he maybe killed his other son.

Tom just wants to forget everything and sleep with his kid and his mate if he wasn’t such an asshole.

After Tomi had finished his bottle, Tom placed it in the sink and checked the time. _Alright 45 minutes till they pick us up._

Tom, being tired, figured he could get a little extra sleep after dealing with some of Tomi’s needs first.

Going to his bed, he placed Tomi next to him and crawled into the bed with him. Then he slept until the Black Army came to pick him up.

The horrendous knocking had woke both Tom and Tomi up. Tomi, luckily, didn’t start crying considering his mother was right next to him.

Groaning, Tom pushed himself out of the warm bed, picking up Tomi. Using one hand, he clicked the cartridges from the charging port and placed them back in the case.

Grabbing the case and the small bag he prepared with fresh clothes and his scent blockers, he walked out of his apartment, being guided by the same Beta woman.

The Beta carefully took Tomi into the her hands, leaving Tom with a free hand to open the car’s door and get inside. The woman joined him, quickly speaking to the driver up front.

“, Der schwarze  Anführer wird nicht glücklich sein wenn er warten muss.”

The driver nodded and drove them all to the Black Army camp. When they finally reached there, Tom grabbed his bag and gun case, leaving Tomi with the Beta after a kiss to his head. 

Tom began to slow his breathing, he was scared. What if this specific Black Army camp gets attacked by Tord and his army. What if Tord already knows about Tomi’s existence and is already planning his death. Tom couldn’t handle losing another kid, he honestly couldn’t live with himself if Tomi got hurt.

Tomi was Tom’s world, and Tom could not lose that, not again.

* * *

 The rebellion was a wonderful place to Tom. After having his kid, he was safe, and Storm and him could be able to eat and survive without the constant fear of Tord.

Tom could honestly enjoy the life he had again.

When he went to breakfast, he could easily bring his kid with him. Storm was almost one and Tom was ecstatic about his upcoming birthday.

Tom, however was not paying attention and accidentally bumped into Matt as he was walking.

“Oh, sorry Matt didn’t see you there. I was just thinking about Storm’s birthday and how it been so long.”

Matt laughed. “Ah, yes. Edd and I are actually thinking about having a kid. I hope he will look as good as his father”

Tom smiled at Matt’s antics. He wanted the relationship Edd and Matt had. Loving, forgiving, perfect. However, Tom was mated to Tord. Storm was Tord’s kid and Tom loved Storm. Yet if he wasn’t stuck to the communist bastard, he may not have, well, Storm.

Tom then continued his conversation with him. “Of course Matt. You and Edd would have a beautiful child. But I would wait a bit, for the war to have calmed down or for England to be completely have been left alone by Red Army.”

Matt agreed. “Indubitably, I wouldn’t want Edd to bare a child during a war.”

If there was one thing Matt loved more than his face, it was his mate. Tom would honestly believe it if you said Matt killed someone to protect Edd. Too bad Tom couldn’t say the same about him and Tord. He was scared Tord would find out about Storm and would kill the small kid.

After Tom agreed with Matt they begin to make their way to the cafeteria. to meet up with Edd.

But before they could make it emergency alarms sounded and a familiar voice rang through the base.

“Ah, yes. It’s been awhile since I’ve made an attack on a Rebellion base. But this time, I’m here because it seems the Rebellion thinks that they can steal and hide my things from me.” The Red Leader said in a sing song voice.

He then continued after a small pause. “ I hope you don’t resist. It will just make this much easier by tenfold.” Then he laughed before the intercom had shut off.

Matt and Tom then began to run. Matt had ran towards Edd’s whereabouts and Tom rushed over to his room.

Unlocking the door and trying to calm down his crying child, Tom was began to hyperventilate. Fuck. Shit. Holy fucking hell. This was it. He was going to die with his son in his arms.

Wait did Tord say things. As in plural. _Holy shit. He knows. He knows. Tord FUCKING knows about Storm._

_Oh God. Oh God. Tom fucking do something._

He didn’t know what to do. But before he knew it a rebellion soldier was there to rescue him and bring him to a safe room.

Tom stopped him though. “No, just take Storm. If I give myself to Red Leader. He should leave. He wants me, not Storm. Please just take Storm and run, just run.”

The soldier took Storm and did what he said without complaint. Leaving Tom to find a Red Army soldier to take him to Tord.

Luckily that wasn’t that hard, considering one had tackled him as he walked out of his room.

“It’s been awhile hasn’t it. Last time I saw you, you stabbed my mate, Patryck.”

It was Paul.

“Patryck deserved to be stabbed, he’s a fucking dick. No wonder Tord’s such an asshole, his mother is too.”

Paul just laughed. He was surprising cheerful considering all of shit Tom, Tord, and Patryck put him through.

Paul pulled up Tom, and cuffed him with a special set of handcuffs to disable Tom’s monster abilities.

“So where is the kid? You probably already know that’s why Tord is here.”

Oh God. Paul wouldn’t help Tord kill Storm.

Paul chuckle a bit. “You know, every time Pat or I asked about the kid or you. He would be so excited to ramble on about it.”

Tom was confused, was Storm going to die or was Tord just going to capture the both of them?

His question was going to be answered soon. A small group of Rebellion soldier came and jumped the decently large Alpha.

Quickly, they had all held him down as one pulled out a chloroform rag to put him out. After the five minutes of struggling the Alpha was properly knocked out.

The group escorted Tom away as Patryck ran over to his mate. Leaving the soldiers alone, Tom could clearly see the concern written on the Omega’s face.

Maybe Patryck did have a heart. But what was clearly more important was whether his kid was okay or not.

“Where is Ashlyn, she was the soldier who had Storm.”

The group then begin to taken Tom to the safe room the Omegan soldier was supposed to be in. When they got there, it was clear broken into.

The door was smashed and inside there was a small pool of blood and a dying soldier on the floor.

The soldier’s last words to Tom were a small whisper.

“It’s over. They-they took him. He’s-he’s gone.” Ashlyn coughed, then took her last breath.

Storm was gone, and Tom had killed an innocent teenager trying to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do think of this chapter. Thanks for reading. Also Tord's a shit dad and Tom's a good mother.  
> And You should be running from the Army in the next chapter. I got a little carried away with this one and it's word count was getting long.


	3. Found

This was it. Tom was going to either die a horrible death or barely survive with his life.

He couldn't except failure. Not with Tomi's life on the line. He wouldn't let Tomi be alone without any of his parents. 

Well, the only parent who would take care of him. 

“Well Thompson, we’re here so if you need to prepare before you go do so now. Afterwards, we will teleport you into the camp.” The pilot told him.

 Quickly Tom grabbed his scent blockers and sprayed them on his scent glands. The one on his neck was drenched and his wrists were sprayed lightly. He also grabbed his suppressants and took two of them, feeling that even if it was barely a chance, he couldn’t have his heat during this mission.

Reaching back for his gun, Tom quickly clicked the cartridge into the small slot. The opening then began to slide shut, locking the cartridge into place.

This was it Tom was ready. “Alright, where’s this teleporter?” 

Tom was then lead to a large and bulky machine. About ten or so scientists were putting in coordinates or preparing systems for the teleporter so it wouldn’t burn all of his atoms into dark matter.

That was a reassuring thought. 

“Can you please step onto the platform please.” An Alpha scientist told him.

As he was stepping onto the large circular platform, Tom remembered how the Red Army uses teleportation. A small lightweight bracelet was what Trd and his many Omegan scientists came up with for Tom. 

If he were to work for him that is. 

But on another note, it showed how ahead the Red Army was compared to the rest of the world.

 “Okay, please stay as still as possible or your atoms will be spread across the universe. Do you understand that Omega.” An different Alpha degraded him.

Tom hated this and the Black Army. They were all low tier Alpha who were denied an Omega. Fucking entitled bigots. 

Hopefully, Black Leader’s son, Asher, doesn’t end up an Omega. The poor child would be disowned by his own father.

Before Tom could think anymore he felt the unbearable pain of teleporting. A pain worse than giving birth if you were to ask him.

Eventually the pain was coming to a close and he could see the world again. This time, however, he was in a grassy forested area. In front of him, he could see the small base that was the main attraction of the camp. 

That was where he was needing to get to. To kill the man known as General Fisher.

Using he monster genetics, he sunk into the shadowy abyss. The only downside was that he could be seen by cameras but not to the naked human eye

Zooming to base throughout the shadows, Tom noticed a small child, probably four, getting access to one of the heavy duty doors outside of the base. As the kid scanned his hand and the metal doors slide open, Tom took his chance.

Now that Tom was inside, he flew past guards, security measures, and plenty of highly trained soldier who had no idea an assassin was right under their feet. Following the dangerous scent of Tord, he reach a large mess hall.

Tom’s intel however told him that General Mike would be around Tord for the next couple of hours. Shifting so he was floating in the wall, he scanned for the many faces, trying to find the asshole he has to call his mate.

Eventually he met the eyes of his mate. The stormy eyes grey staring right through him. Tord may not be able to see Tom, but this terrified him.

If Tom may not have sprayed enough scent blockers over his glands, he was dead. Tom had to extra careful not to sweat to. If he were to have anything remove the blockers at all, he were fucked.

But before Tom got to the point that he actually may have been noticed by Tord, his mate’s focus left him, his gaze falling on the General in front of him.

 There was Tom’s target, the thing is, Tom’s only chance to kill him is when he leaves to get some files for his leader, it was very unlikely Tom could even make it without being noticed.

* * *

After about four hours of Tom sitting in the shadows above (or below) their heads, Mike finally decides to go grab the files for Tord. This was his chance. His only chance.

But before Tom could chase after Mike, he reach for his scent blockers so Tord could catch him. But they weren’t there.

Quickly Tom searched his person. He didn’t have them. Now he really needed to move as fast as possible to even get out almost undetected.

Speeding through the shadows, he followed the Beta’s scent to his location. A private office.

Perfect.

As Mike was opening the door, Tom flew in and rose from the shadows. Once Mike turned to look at his desk, Tom was there, aiming his gun at Mike.

“Woah there. Are- are you here to kill me? Okay, can I get some last words first? Is that even a thing assassins do? Do you just shoot me or do you try to make this as clean as possible and hide my body?”

The Beta was surprisingly chipper for someone about to get assassinated.

Tom spoke slightly annoyed. “No questions, I need the files first, then I will shoot you. Understand?”

The Beta pondered about something before speaking again.

“Okay, I can do that but…..can I get some last words?”

Now this was pissing Tom off. This fucking dumbass.

Well, Tom was dumbass. For he didn’t know that Mike was just stalling till someone would come to check on him.

But Mike didn’t know that this was his leader’s mate who, unfortunately, did not realise his scent blockers while wearing off and that the sickly sweet pineapples and pine scent had reached Tord.

“Sure, just give me the fucking files!”

The Beta put his hands up, signifying he was surrendering and giving up his antics.

“Here you go-”

The electronic door was open in a second. Paul and Patryck rushing over to Tom, ready to pin him down.

“Alright Tom, you know the drill.” Paul said, as Tom was pushed to the ground.

Patryck growled at his mates words. “I think he knows by know that our fucking useless son will just let him go once again. I don’t see why I can’t just kill this fucking Omega and have Red Leader find one more willing to cooperate!”

Tom stayed silent as the two men argued. Patryck was right, when was Tord just going to kill him. What about Tomi. What would the small infant do without his parents.

“Pat please stop yelling, you made the poor guy upset. What if you had to be fearful of your actions. What if you had to worry about the kid you had while you were barely able to support yourself.”

Patryck dwelled about Paul’s words.

“Paul, just maybe, just maybe we should just end this stupid cat and mouse game with Thomas. It would make things so much easier.”

Paul lifted Tom of the floor, keeping Tom’s hands behind his back.

“Let’s just get Tom to his office.” Paul said.

Patryck nodded, gripping Tom’s right arm t lead him there.

As they walked, Tom was left to think about what just happened. _Did, did he just make Tord’s parents fight? What if he ended their relationship? Would Tord kill him? Would Paul still be willing to work with Patryck? Why does Patryck hate him?_

Maybe things would be alright, right?

Then, Tom was at a door. Paul scanned his hand and card to get in and Patryck pushed Tom inside, the doors sliding shut behind him.

“Det har vært en stund, min kjærlighet.” An accented voice rang through Tom’s hear.

Then he was hit with the scent of his mate. Tobacco, gunpowder, and firewood.

“T-Tord?” Tom said shakily, his arms still locked behind his back.

“Yes kjære.” Tord answered playfully.

Tom couldn’t speak. He hasn’t been in contacted with Tord since the conception of Tomi, or the last time they had sex.

“Why do you keep me alive. Can you just find a better, more willing Omega?”

Tord laughed at the thought, smirking a bit at Tom.

“I’m guessing you have come in contact with my parents’ argument. My mother has always hated you. I never understood why”

That just concerned Tom more. Maybe Patryck had a point. Maybe Tord should just get rid of him.

“Thomas. I have a mission for you. If you listen to me and complete it, I will give you something in return.”

What the hell.

“What do you mean by give me something in return? For all I know, it could just end up bad for me in the end.”

“Oh Thomas, this is why I fell in love with you. You always must be skeptical of everything around you. It’s adorable.” Tord spoke adoringly.

Before Tom could say anything, he was cut off.

“Even though my love for you is an extreme weakness and Patryck is probably right about me needing to kill you, I will give you many things. You could stay here, with Tomi, and continue to be an assassin. And you get to be my right-hand man. How’s that sound, hmm?”

Tomi could be safe, and Tom wouldn’t need to worry about Tord anymore. But, would Tord really give him every he said he would?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have noticed, some of the characters are based of of ones from BlueCipher's fanfic His Favorite. Please read it bc its good if you like this. It's mainly one WattPad but the first one is on ao3 too.  
> Also if you see something wrong or just want to say hi, you can comment. I'll answer, probably. Also your feedback will help me improve my writing for you guys. :)
> 
> Also should Tom accept Tord's deal?


	4. Black Leader's Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a fluffy fic on standby for this one. You'll need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the archive warnings say there will be Non-Con/Rape, it's this chapter.

“Why Tord. Why do think I would even think about joining you. After all _you_ have done! I have to take care of a child by _myself_ Tord! Not to mention in the middle of a war! What have you even done for me that makes me believe you!”

Tom started breaking, pulling at the restrains holding him back. He couldn’t handle the stress of war, and his job, and his child. Something had to give, and that was Tom’s mental stability.

“Thomas, you can’t just say no to this. You can’t.” Tord growled, using his Alpha voice against his Omega.

“You are mine, Tom. Marked and claimed by me. You can’t just disobey may commands.”

Tord pushed himself up, and from where Tom stood, the Alpha’s 6’5 stature was terrifying. As an Omega, he gave in, his head tilting to the side to show his marked scent gland to the angry Alpha.

“Now, Thomas, what do you say. Do you want to continue to defy your mate, or will you listen once in your pitiful existence.” Tord was consistent in the mental abuse of his mate.

How could he withstand the Alpha. His biology was disagreeing with all of his attempts to fight back. Tomi’s wellbeing was also going to force him to do something stupid for the infant’s safety.

Tom wasn’t able to do anything. Arms behind him and cuffed, his weapon in some obscure location, and just Tord’s presence in general. All cards he had were now stacked against him.

“Tord, I, I can’t. You’re using me. You’re using me!” Tom shouted, tears rolling down his cheeks now.

Tord smirked at him, his plan working out perfectly. If Tom would continue to break, Tord could use him to his heart’s continent. When Tord said he loved him, it was a twisted form of love. More like, a predator and their prey.

Destroying his lover’s conscience was just an unfortunate piece of the puzzle. Tord actually enjoyed Tom’s will to fight.

“Oh Thomas, do you give up yet. Do you give in to your mate, your biology.”

Tord originally didn’t plan to have Tom apart of his plans for world domination. He didn’t have any mate apart of the equation. Tom was just…an added bonus. The best added bonus Tord could have.

“No, no, no no nononono. Tord stop, stop please!” Tom said pitifully. It was useless. Tom couldn’t fight anymore.

Tord walked over to Tom, his arms wrapping around him. The robotic hand caressing his neck in a dangerous manner.

“Thomas, join me. Stop this rebellious behavior.” Tord spoke softly, his hand slightly squeezing Tom’s neck to show how fast the Brit could lose his own life.

Tom gulped, his life was on the line if he said the wrong thing. The cold, unforgiving metal fingers stroked the sides of his neck. That hand held many deaths behind it, and Tom certainly didn’t want to be one of them.

“I-I don’t, I can’t. I-” Tom gasped, the hand grabbed his neck tighter, air flow being cut off.

He couldn’t speak. He couldn’t even change his decision to tell Tord otherwise.

So Tom did the only thing he knew how to. Tried to flip Tord off of him.

Luckily this caught Tord off guard for long enough for Tom to get the Alpha’s hands off of him. Quickly, Tom grabbed his gun that Patryck dropped in room. Sometimes it seemed the Omega was on his side, sometimes Tom thought the man hated him.

But it didn’t matter, Tord surrendered, eyeing the very fatal gun in the small Omega’s hands.

With this chance Tom unlocked the office and walked out. Then once the metal door slid closed behind him, he ran. The soldiers around him knew they couldn’t hurt him.

If they did, they would be killed, without any second thought.

They realised this after one of the higher ranks had almost fatally wounded Tom, and then were strangled in front of the entire command stationed at that specific base.

Yet they did try to get him knocked out or cuffed to insure he couldn’t escape.

Tom’s only thought was to shift. The small Omega was slowly changing into almost human purple ‘mammal’. The scales that began speckled his skin with armor-like, deflecting the bullets that were aimed at him.

His legs locked into a position more akin to a beasts. His hands practically useless, turning into the large claws.

When he was shifting, a soldier boldly snatched Tom’s gun making him practically defenceless if he would unshift.

Tom ran from the group. Bullets grasing the pale milky skin that wasn’t covered with the scales. One of the bullets even hit him. Burying itself into the side of this abdomend.

The blood was going to drive him insane. He couldn’t get captured yet. Now it is to soon. But his luck wouldn’t last. It was gone the moment he was first caught by Tord.

While running in his half-shifted form, a quadruped at this point with vaguely human features, he had cornered himself. The animalistic side of him was cowering at the guns pointed at him.

Patryck walked up to the crowd Red Leader behind him.  

But however, Tom’s luck had run out. The Black Army, better known as Schwarze Armee in Germany, was here to retrieve him.

And by retrieve, he means neutralize him with a nice little dart in his shoulder. As the colors slowly blurred out, he could already feel the disgusting hands of the Alpha that grabbed him.

* * *

 

When Tom came to we was handcuffed and had a collar around his neck. The Omega also quickly realized he was stripped of all his clothes.

He didn’t know what to do. He was stripped of all the things that could help him. His gun, the ability to shift, any ability to use his hands.

It wouldn’t be until another day or two for his body to be able to endure another big enough shift for escape.

Unfortunately Tom was unable to get anymore time to think before the infamous Black Leader walked in.

“Well, isn’t the lovely Omega awake once more. By your next heat the mark of the Red Leader should be gone. Allowing me to claim you as my own before that pathetic Norwegian can.”

Oh how Tom hated the German Alpha in front of him.

The lowbreed thought Omega’s were nothing more than toys, an object. Something only for pleasing the Alpha’s and raising young. The sad thing was most people agreed with him.

“Now, now. You seem to think rebelling is okay. An Omega with as high as a breed as your’s should be pleasing an Alpha. Now get to it.”

The man then pulled down the uniform black pants, exposing his pitifully small knot. Tom wouldn’t say anything, but he had seen better from a Beta.

But Tom refused to even look at it, staring at the stone floor under him.

This caused the Alpha to growl and grab the base of Tom’s neck. The pain of the nails digging in his neck made him open his mouth slightly in pain. WIth this, the Black Leader shoved the cock in his mouth.

“Suck or I shoot the worthless kid of yours.”

Tom, fearfully for his son’s life, did as the Alpha said, his tongue sliding over the slit. Then he felt a hand of the Alpha digging into his hair, beginning to facefuck him.

At this point, Tom couldn’t even breathe.

This is wrong. It’s disgusting. Even if Tord would destroy his sanity and will to live, at least he knew that Tom was human and what the fuck consent was.

As the intrusion was beginning to make him sick it was removed.

However, before Tom could do anything else the man’s lubed fingers were preparing his ass.

No, no, _fucking no_. Tom wasn’t okay with this.

When the Alpha decided to began he wasn’t even fully stretched. As the tip was pushing in Tom cried out.

“PL-easE Sto-p!” The Omega screamed.

But the Alpha didn’t care, starting out with pounding into Tom. He screams began to turn on the sick fuck even more.

Tom pawed at the cement floor, the pain was unbearable, practically tearing him apart.

No matter how loud the Omega cried out, the Alpha didn’t care.

“Your screams are beautiful!~” The Black Leader purred.

Eventually, Tom sobs went quiet, his voice raw from so much screaming. The Alpha then pulled out, cumming on the Brit’s face.

“Fucking amazing. Now I know why the Red Leader is infatuated with you. Soon will I have you bred and that child you had with Norwegian will be dead.”

Tom began to get teary eyed at the thought. No way was this _monster_ killing Tomi. Tom would make sure of that.

The Alpha then left the room. Tom wouldn't be able to take this if the leader would continue to use him.

No way in hell was Tom going to get bred by this asshole. But before Tom slipped into unconsciousness, a young nurse holding the three year old Asher opened his cell.

“Hey, hey stay with me alright. I just wanna help you.” The Omegan nurse whispered.

She quickly handed him a small phone and a tissue.

Tom thanked her as she wiped his face clean. Asher took his chance of freedom to cuddle against Tom once he noticed Tom’s pain.

“Do you have anyone I can call. I can’t let you stay here, once Black Leader gets bored of you he’ll kill like he did with Asher’s mother.”

Tom thought for a moment, before nodded and told her their number.

The phone rang.

And rang.

It felt like centuries just waiting for anyone to pick up.

No one did.

“I’m sorry. I really hope you can get out of here and return to your kids.”

Tom smiled. Yeah, he wish he could see Storm again but at least he still had Tomi and possibly another if Tord wants.

Tom honestly wouldn’t trade any of his kids for a better future. If Tord hadn’t accidentally gotten him pregnant or even started the war, he may not have either of his kids. Whether one of them was dead or not didn’t matter. He still cared.

But before Tom could dwell on it any longer, the German’s phone rang.

They called back.

Quickly she answered and the person on the other line was frantic.

“Alright, Tom. This is Paul, but uh, Patryck said he would track your call. What’s going on?”

The man’s voice helped calm Tom down. Patryck would help him.

The number was given to him so that if Tom was ever in trouble and didn’t want his mate or the Red Army involved, Paul and Patryck would rush to his rescue.

“I’m at the...um, where am I?”

The nurse answered quickly, “The Black Army’s second main base. Where Black throws his lesser in commands, and his own son.”

Tom nodded, and continued what he was going to say.

“Please hurry, the Black Leader just, just..”

Paul got the idea before Tom could say anything else.

“Alright, uh, we will get there as fast as possible. Stay calm, um, don’t die.”

Tom smiled as the tears still rolled down his cheeks. The call was ended and the nurse took Asher and began to leave.

“Thank you,” Tom stated. “I will remember you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom will get a happy ending. Don't worry. 
> 
> Edit- If you like, please check out my original work, Infinite Color. It is pretty cool and I have it posted on here. Thanks :)


	5. Hope is a Horrible Thing but the Black Leader is Worse

Hope was...a horrible thing.

Tom unfortunately had it, and a lot.

But after two days, he knew he wasn’t getting out of this. Paul and Patryck hadn’t come to his aid. Not even Tord, if he knew about the conversation, he probably did.

It was his fifth day here, his heat was coming, and Tord’s claim was practically non-existent. Tom didn’t know how to feel.

Abandoned? Hopeful? Regret? Upset?

Tomi was going to die once Black Leader had Tom, and Tom knew that. Tomi was going to die like Storm, and once again Tom failed.

Tom may not still be here if Reggie, a fellow Omega, didn’t find his hanging body.

Tom couldn’t fail again. He was a horrible parent. He couldn’t even take his first born to the age of one, why would his second get there?

He tried, he really did.

Useless fucking  _ Omega _ . That is what he was, wasn’t it? Tom couldn’t provide his Alpha and can’t even take care of a kid or a home, for that matter Alcohol took that away.

The only thing he was supposed to do in society, and he _couldn’t_ **_fucking_** **_DO IT._**

Useless.

That probably what Tord would tell him, maybe that’s why he’s not here. Why Pat and Pau aren’t here. 

Tom couldn’t do shit for anyone it seemed, his sons, his friends, his mate. Both of his kids either are dead or will be, he destroyed the Rebellion’s public image once the Red Army came for Storm, and couldn’t even follow Tord’s simple instructions. 

Tom’s head fell back and hit the wall as he started softly crying. Maybe Black would kill him after he comes to the reality that Tom is a failure. 

At least he could see Storm again.

“Du wertloses Stück Scheiße! Komm hierher zurück!” The Black Leader’s voice rang out.

“NIEN!” A child’s voice, most likely Asher, shrieked out.

The small toddler eventually reached Tom’s ice cold cell.  He quickly recognized the Omega and slipped into the room. 

“Freund! Omega Freund!” Asher shouted, cuddling up behind the Omega to hide from his father. “Papa ist laut, Papa ist laut. Zu laut!”

Tom attempted to hide the child to the best of his ability. But he was chained to a wall and with no clothing for the toddler to conceal into. 

The Alpha known as Black Leader angrily barged in, growling as he ripped Tom away from the frightened Asher.

“Nien! Nein! Geh weg!” Asher thrashed around as his father picked him up.

The Alpha gave the child to the nurse (not the one that helped Tom), most likely following his leader as they chased the child. Black then turned his attention to Tom on the floor. 

The Leader beat Tom, breaking a rib or two based off of the horrendous snap when the man had hit his ribcage particularly hard. Tom cried out, the beating giving him plenty of bruises and cuts.

As the rage was slowly leaving the anarchist, Black Leader grabbed one of the Omega’s arm twisting it till he heard the snap of bone. 

Now that truly broke Tom, screaming as tears trailed down his cheeks like a dam.

The nurse, however, felt appalled at the actions of the leader, slapping the man as hard as he possibly could. 

Asher began crying loudly at the commotion, it obviously upset and possibly scaring the poor kid. The poor  _ Omegan _ kid.

Both the nurse and Tom knew, Asher had a small frame, similar to an Omega’s. It wasn’t prominent and wouldn’t be completely proven until he hit puberty, but they knew.

Asher was going to be beat by his father in the future, if his treatment of the nurse and Tom was anything to go by. 

But once Black recovered from the painful slap, he  _ snapped _ .

The nurse's neck was snapped instantly. His dead body dropping to the ground.

Asher couldn’t do anything but scream and punch his father yelling in another language that Tom couldn’t understand. 

The Leader kicked the child off his leg, flinging the four year old across the room.    


“Du verdammter Omega. Nutzloser verdammter Sohn.” The Alpha muttered and left the room. 

The child stood up while whimpering. “Freund, hilf! Ich habe Angst vor Papa.” 

Tom was also in a pained state, but he wouldn’t let the child see it. Asher was in a worse condition.

“Come here, Asher. I got you.” Tom may have spoken English to a child who did not know it, but Asher understood, just only knowing his name.

Tom prayed to gods he didn’t believe in, Tord needed to get here fast. His hope was gone but he needed to help Asher. He needed to get his arm fixed.

* * *

Four hours and a week after the call, Patryck could finally be inside the base that Tom was currently in. It would have been faster, but Tord had found out. 

The Alpha wanted the plan to be perfect, no casualties of soldiers or a certain Omega and infant. Plus, this was the best time to strike. Tom had yet to be claimed or bred by the Black Leader and the Black Army figured by now that Tord didn’t care or know about the Omega’s capture.

Wonderful.

Patryck ran through the empty halls of the dormitory part of the base. No soldiers would patrol this area, Black believing no one would attack here considering nothing important was stored here. 

But it was a lucky weak point for the Red Army to discover.

Patryck was to get the infant, Tord believing it would be better for a soldier to see him as a ‘harmless Omega’ and the nurses certainly weren’t going to stop him. 

An abusive Alpha Leader was this Army’s main weakness. The Omega weren’t going to help him. Only the newer recruits would care, and it wouldn’t take them long to realize their boss was a dick. 

The Black Army was built on Anarchy, but Patryck wouldn’t say it was bad. It was more their leader’s morals.

After reaching the end of the unguarded area, Patryck reached a point where getting caught was a problem. The Red Army wasn’t noticed yet, and they needed to keep the cover for as long as possible.

If the cover was blown, Tomi would possibly be killed and Thomas would be taken to a different location before they could grab him.

Patryck stopped thinking about the flaw of this plan, and looked for a good place to hide. 

The hall in front of him held a group of soldiers walking his way. He quickly looked around the hall to see a storage closet so conveniently near him. 

He quietly rushed over and jumped inside, the smell of cleaning products masking his scent

“Fuck, this will be harder than we thought.” He whispered to himself. 

After the footsteps of the soldiers could no longer be heard, he left the closet. Running down the hallway in the opposite direction, Patryck could get to the next place where he had a chance to hide.

‘Where would I go, shit…’

Patryck could smell the fucker before he spoke.

“Ah, Patryck is it?” The Black Leader questioned. “The Omegan Commander I have heard a lot about. Destroying my squadrents with only yourself to help.”

Patryck growled, effortless(and completely unnoticed by the Black Leader) contacted the backup squad teams. 

“Yes, and do you have a problem with it?” Patryck replied in a monotone voice.

The Black Leader scoffed at the audacity of the Omega.

“As if you would think I would be afraid of you. An Omega. Ha, you’re just an annoying fly to me.

Patryck wanted to deck him right in the face, but he kept his calm. 

Turning around, Patryck watched the Alpha grab his gun. He didn’t do anything.

“So, any last words Patryck? You don’t seem to care that I am going to shoot you, do you. You Red Fucks always think you’re the shit don’t you.” 

Patryck then proceeded to see Paul deck knock out the Alpha. Paul gave him a little dopey grin and they ran to find Tomi, basically giving up with the stealth part of the plan. 

Meanwhile Tord was having a fight with Thomas. 

“Tom, don’t do this right now.” Tord said calmly while Tom was still pissed.

“Oh no, Tord! You fucking act like you have to up this fucking Alpha facade! Just let me bring Asher with us! What would he fucking do to you. He is barely even four years old!”

Tord sighed. He wanted to bring Asher with them, too. But he couldn’t get in a bigger war with them than he already was.

“Look, Thomas, we cannot take him with us. He is a liability. I can’t risk losing more soldiers and resources than I already have just fighting them. I can’t let you get hurt either Tom. I can’t risk losing you Tom.” 

Tom growled, punching Tord in the gut. Not like the Alpha was fased, but it still made him get slowly more angry with Tom.

Asher, however, did not like the screaming and started crying.

“Nein! Nein! Freund kämpfe nicht. Bitte hör auf! Kein Kampf. Nicht mehr!” The toddler cried out.

Tom rushed to him and picked him from the ground. “Shh, shh. Its okay Asher.”

The Omega sent a glare to the Alpha as a warning. Tord huffed and then realised how Tom was still unclothed.

Tord shed his overcoat and held it out to his Omega, god knows how cold Tom was in the ice cold cell.

“Put it on Tom, you must be freezing.” Tord ordered. Tom didn’t argue with him this time because of how nice it would be to finally have clothes after so long in the cold cell.

Tom handed the toddler to Tord while he took the navy colored coat, slipping it on to his body and quickly buttoning it. 

Dear fucking God, it felt good to be in a semblance of warm clothing. Tord quietly put the child back onto his feet, no matter how pissed Tom would be at the action.

“C’mon Thomas, lets leave.” Tord calmly said, hoping not to get disobedience from Tom once more.

“We have to get Tomi, Tord.” Tom said giving up in fighting with Tord any longer.

Asher ran over to Tom hugging his leg. “Tschuss, Freund!” 

Once he let go, they all left the cell, Asher running off while the once mated pair were left to themselves.

As Tord swiftly lead them out of the building, he answered his question. “We already have Tomi.”

Unfortunately, backup must have been called because they quickly ran into a squadron of soldiers, some wounded, some not. They all saluted to leader, no matter if they were injured.

“ Red Leader, vi har tatt vare på vaktene som fører til utgangen din. Følg oss raskt.” A female Alpha reported to Tord.

“Led deg, soldat.” Tord ordered, grabbing Tom’s wrist and dragging him. 

Tom whined at the action, but Tord ignored him. At that, Tom just decided to stop resisting the military leader, realizing he wouldn’t be able to run. 

Once they were safely escorted to the rest of the squadrons with very little complication, Tord order all of his soldiers on this mission to return to the camp. All the soldiers in union saluted with “Ja, sir!” 

A jeep drove over to them, Patryck stepping out and holding Tomi. Tord let go of Tom, letting the Omega coddle his child. 

“Patryck, thank you! Thank you so fucking much!” Tom said, tears peeking from his eyes. 

Tord smiled softly at the normally apathetic Omega being nurturing. 

“Alright, Tom, Tord. We have to go.” Patryck said, ruining the moment. 

Before Tord could glare at Pat for saying his name, he calmly said. “I raised you, don’t even start with me.”

Tord entered the jeep after Tom, sitting next to him in the back seat.  After about 10 minutes into the ride, Tom decides to ruin the silence.

“Hey, Tord.” The Omega whispered. “Do you want to hold your son?” 

Tord smiled at Tom’s unusual softness to him. He nodded, carefully taking his offspring into his arms.

Tom snuggled into Tord shoulder, looking at the sleeping baby. Wow, Tord never realized how mothering Tom was.

Before long, the Omega on his shoulder was asleep and they had arrived at camp were a plane waited to take Tord back to base.

“I’ll take Tomi for ya, kid.” Paul said once he opened Tord’s door. 

Tord reluctantly handed the sleeping infant to his father then carefully stepped out of the car to not wake Tom. 

Once Tord had maneuvered Tom into his arms, they got on the plane to head back to base. Now, Tord had finally reclaimed his Omega and other son, leaving the somewhat dysfunctional family together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys are probably like, thatwas not high stakes at all. Wheres the violence and sex we were promised! With violence, oh boy will it be fun and worth the wait, with sex it is soon my friends. 
> 
> ANYWAY. Here you go, it was probably shit but I don't care. :)


	6. A/N Chapter should be out soon

I'm fucking stupid, my guys. The chapter will hopefully be out soon, maybe, ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.

I have no motivation to write rn, but if you want to message me or whatever with ideas for this or etc, you can comment here or go to my insta (not-a-commi3) for the etc stuff 

Shameless plug ha, but i will try to answer you all where ever to talk to me on. I suck with updates so um, sorry i guess, but i will not be discontinuing this so no worries on that regard. 

Sorry, my guys but soon, hopefully.


End file.
